


The Gods Were Never On Our Side - WORK IN PROGRESS

by 1Temmie_Official1



Series: Work in Progresses [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Aang (Avatar) has ADHD, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Katara (Avatar) has ADHD, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) Has ADHD, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Look, I didn't want to be a Half-Blood.OrThe Percy Jackon Musical ATLA au that no one asked for.
Relationships: Aang & The Gaang (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), pre Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Work in Progresses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Gods Were Never On Our Side - WORK IN PROGRESS

_My name is Aang!_

_I'm twelve years old, I live in a monastery in Long Island, New York. For as long as I can remember, I've lived there, learned there, and had fun there. It's my home. Most years I don't leave the monastery often, I'm home-schooled, you could say. This year, though, is different. This year I'm going to an actual public school. It's been... weird. My teachers don't like me, I don't get why. I think it's because of all the aych-dees I have, Monk Gyatso says I have 80 aych-dees. I wonder how many aych-dees other people have._

_Today, we're going on a field trip to the New York Metropolitan Museum of Arts to study our section of Greek Gods. I don't like Greek Gods that much, they're boring and all have funny names I can't pronounce._

_I wonder why I c-_

"Aang!" Katara's voice cut in, interrupting Aang's writing. Katara was a good friend, she was one of the only non-monk friends Aang had. She was Inuit, dark hair tied up into a braid with two hair-loopies framing the side of her face. Aang looked up from his journal.

"What?" He asked. He glanced out the window, they were stopped by the side of the street. This was why Aang usually had the window seat, it 

"We're here!" Katara motioned to the other end of the bus. There is was in all its plain grey-cream glory. The museum. It was honestly quite boring, but Aang had never been on a field trip, nor had he ever been to the Metropolitan Museum of Arts, so first times for everything. Their teacher, Mr. Nihoncha was a great teacher, Aang enjoyed him a lot. He occasionally made a strange proverb or two, but otherwise, he had a good sense of humour and made learning fun. He also let Aang stay after class if he ever needed help, and made the most wonderful teas. He talked about his nephew sometimes. Aang would love to meet Mr. Nihoncha's nephew someday.

Mr. Nihoncha was a history teacher. The other teacher who was supervising was Mrs. Dodds, a small lady who had always been okay to Aang. She didn't like him all that much, but she didn't seem to like anyone that much. Math wasn't his strong suit so he didn't really enjoy her class, but she wasn't the worst.

"C'mon, Aang!" Katara said, quickly slapping a piece of gum into his hand and pulling him along.

Aang popped the gum into his mouth, thankful it gave him something to fidget with. The museum was a large building, Aang felt so small. There were a lot of stairs.

"The Greek Gods!" Mr. Nihoncha began, "Great titans of Earth, Sea, and Sky. But even they were children, and they had it hard. Their father, Azulon, feared the day that his children would inherit the Earth. Does anyone know what Azulon did?"

Aang did not know what Azulon did. And from the look of everyone else, neither did they. Aang continued to quietly chew his gum. Some of the people behind Aang snickered. Probably Li Wei. Oh no. Aang snuck a glance at said Li Wei, who had a tendency for throwing peanut butter sandwiches at people, was talking to his friend. It wasn't loud, not too bothersome but it rubbed Aang in the wrong direction. He didn't hear the response, only trying to keep himself from snapping at Li Wei. _Remember what the monks taught you. Take it in. Accept it. Let it out._ Aang took a breath, but that was when Li Wei just to talk again-

"Could you be quiet?" Aang rounded on Li Wei.

"Aang, do you have something to say?" Mrs. Dodds immediately said at his outburst. Aang flushed in embarrassment.

"No, Mrs. Dodds." Aang tensed. 

Mrs. Dodds raised an eyebrow. "Then can you tell me what that painting is?" She pointed to a mural on a wall. Aang relaxed. He actually knew what this was.

"That's Ozai preparing the poisoned drink for Azulon," Aang said. It was pretty apparent from what was there.

"Correct." Mr. Nihoncha said before Mrs. Dodds could respond. He seemed snappy almost. Strange. Aang zoned out for the rest of the tour. He didn't really get the story, at least it wasn't boring. If it was boring then the whole point of the visit was going to be pointless. He liked the statues. He wondered how they made them so neat, did they have a model who posed for them?

They mentioned Aphrodite as a statue. She looked surprised. Apparently, Aphrodite could appear as someone you found the most beautiful. Hm, Aphrodite for him would probably have long hair. But having short hair would be pretty too, Katara could pull off short hair. Wait why was he thinking of Katara. Okay, wait what if Aphrodite could take on the form of a boy? Aang once had a crush on a boy from a church that visited the monastery once. His name was Teo, he was great at inventing stuff.

Oh, it was lunchtime.

"Hey, Aang!" Katara said, patting a spot beside her. "What did you think of the story?"

Aang shrugged. "I didn't really get it. Which one is your favourite god? Or goddess." Aang added.

Katara had a strange look on her face. Sort of amusement sort of a practiced one. "Athena. She's the goddess of wisdom and learning. Kind of like how I'm getting into hydraulic engineering. Who's yours?"

Aang pondered. "I think my favourite is Apollo. Apollo seems chill."

"Yeah he probably is." Katara answered.

Aang glanced at Katara's hand. "Why does your hand have peanut butter on it?"

Katara flushed a bit. "I slapped a peanut butter sandwich away from one of the littler kids."

Aang smiled. "You're a good person."

"Thanks, Aang."

"Aang!"

Aang turned his head. Mrs. Dodds was yelling at him. Oh. (If only he knew how much of his life would change forever.) Aang waved to Katara, ignoring Mrs. Dodds increasing shouts. "See you later!"

"Bye!"

_Look! I didn't want to be a half-blood. I didn't ask to be a hero._

If you're reading this because you think you might be a half-blood? My advice? Close on the exit now. Being a half-blood? It's dangerous and scary. You'll be hunted with a high chance of death by interesting and gruesome ways for the rest of your life. Believe whatever lie your parents or guardians told you and forget this fic.

And you, yes you. The one reading this on ao3 because the author and summary interested you along with the "fantasy" setting, read on. I envy you, you can believe this never happened.

But if you recognize this. See some of the things that I'm mentioning, stop reading right now. Exit out of this fic, go into History and click the delete button. Forget this ever happened. Because that means you might be one of us, and once you realize that, so will they. It's only a matter of time before they find you.

_Don't say I didn't warn you._


End file.
